Right Call
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: What do you do when you're at the end of your rope and fighting a hopeless battle? Badmouth your enemy and pray your death matters, of course.


Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

AN: Spoilers for the final episodes of the Sensui saga.

* * *

My name is Yusuke Urameshi. But that's not too important right now.

What is important is the fact that the cave walls are giving me deep tissue backrubs, courtesy of Sensui. The second I hit that wall, one thought ran through my head.

Okay, two thoughts. The first being, GOD DAMN THAT HURTS!

The second being, I'm fucked.

Okay, so maybe a bit of background info would be nice, you say? Fine. I told you my name already, but what you don't know is that I'm a Spirit Detective. That means I gotta run around and save the world, which I have done on several occasions. Of course, you wouldn't know if I failed, since we'd all be six feet under.

Anyways, I'm fighting Shinobu Sensui, my predecessor on this job. Turns out he went nuts and wants to kill everyone. He also happens to be the person who's going to send me to my grave, with his Sacred Energy thingy.

So what can what outgunned, back-talking, smart-alecky Spirit Detective do? I suppose I've only got one option, really.

Kick his ass, or die trying.

* * *

Okay, it's now five minutes later, and its now just die trying.

He broke my arm without so much as a hint of effort, and took my entire assault like I was tapping him with a fluffy pillow.

My mind usually goes blissfully blank when I'm fighting, but right now, its blissfully in agony! Holy crap this hurts! I've had my arm busted up before, but Sensui broke it so easily...

Okay, definitely fucked.

The only reason he's not holding Koenma's pacifier is because I'm holding it with my toes, and I hit him with my shoe. Didn't even scratch his nose.

Now its official. I'm completely and utterly fucked.

Now, I've walked that fine line between life and death on several occasions and come out on top, been dead before, and I'm not a pessimist or anything, but I know when I'm beaten.

And I'm definitely outclassed here, like a bicycle trying to keep up with a car.

Oh wait, I did that.

Scratch that analogy.

Its like that time Kuwabara tried to fight Toguro.

Wait a sec...That's it!

The glint must have shown in my eyes, cause Sensui's looking very... oddly at me.

"I know, what you are planning to do."

Damn. So he knows does he?

"Well it sure beats giving up." I respond cheekily.

Oh great, now Koenma's bitching about giving him back the Mafukan, or whatever it's called. I don't really give a crap.

Although it explains why he always has it on, even as a teenager... Or at least looks like one.

So I tell him to fuck off, basically, and that I've got a plan. It takes a lot though, to stop from shaking when I think about what I'm about to do.

I know we will beat him, though, soon. Something in me just knows it.

I just don't know if I'm going to be there to see it.

But I've got to try, at least.

Yusuke, what on Earth are you thinking?" Koenma says in disbelief. I think he's on the edge of knowing what I know.

"I'm thinking I see now. I'm thinking-no, I know I'm close to the world's best strategy, for kicking ass."

"You're close?" Koenma says in that same voice.

I don't answer, but look at Sensui. My executioner.

Funny, I didn't think facing certain death, I mean really certain death, would be this scary after so many close calls.

I guess you really don't know until you've been tested.

Oh great, part of the cave wall just fell down around us, and Sensui's got that, 'Oh, was that me' look. Smug bastard.

And now he's talking about how he's too strong, blah blah blah.

So I ask him why he's holding back if he hates the world so much, and make a few snide comments.

Big mistake, it seems as I hit the cave walls once more, familiarizing my skin with the razor sharp rocks.

"You and your big mouth Yusuke," Koenma gasps painfully, having been sent along this merry little trip into the wall with me.

I can't really say anything back, as my face is currently eating dirt.

"You're wrong, you know. I don't hate this world, on the contrary, I like flowers," Sensui begins, but I tune out. I get it. "The only thing I hate, is all human beings." But I did catch that last part.

Well that's a surprise, I think as I roll my eyes. But I can't resist a snide comment. "Then you and I," I say, spitting out some blood and spittle, "have something else in common,"

Sensui's face looks curious.

"Cause we both hate you."

And now he smiles in amusement.

It's nice to know that even if you are about to die a gruesome, probably painful death, you can amuse people.

Oh great, Koenma's back to bitching about his pacifier and shit. Maybe I should punch him again.

Nah, too much hassle at this point. But it is tempting.

Very tempting.

Unfortunately, even if I wanted to give him his pacifier, I don't have it. And I report that to him.

"Right where I want it," He breathes slowly.

What? What the hell is he-

I'm cut off by Koenma suddenly powering up, which I've never even thought about him doing before.

Holy crap! If I had known Koenma had that much power, I'd have stopped backsassing him a while ago.

Maybe.

Okay, probably not, but I would have done it a little less cheekily.

A little part of me really wants that barrier to beat Sensui, since it would mean I don't have to do what I'm planning.

But something tells me Sensui prepared for this too.

Yeah, he definitely did, seeing as he just sent the Mafukan flying into the cave wall.

That was a big load of spirit energy.

Damn, who knew that pacifiers could be so useful.

Oh great, and now Koenma's on his little sob rant.

"You're not ready to die," I say slowly, putting my hand on his shoulder, "You just stopped teething."

Couldn't resist.

"Oh right, I'm killing you," Sensui apologizes mockingly, "Forgive me, I got distracted."

I think that all Spirit Detectives need sarcasm. Otherwise we'd all go crazy.

Wait, Sensui has gone all schizo-megalomaniacal on us.

He's already nuts.

And I am about to sacrifice my life in order for one last shot at taking this guy down, so I guess I'm not the poster boy for mental health either.

Must be a requirement to be a Spirit Detective.

Koenma's trying to talk me out of fighting Sensui. Hasn't he learned by now that I never start a fight I don't finish?

"Yeah, I get the feeling that what I'm about to do isn't going to seal up any tunnels or stop demons from having the whole world to snack on," I reply.

"Who cares."

Koenma blinks in surprise. I love making that guy lose his cool.

"But I'll get one thing accomplished," I grit my teeth, pointing at Sensui, "I'll know the loser of this fight."

"You are asking me to take your life, Yusuke?" Sensui asked, unreadable as always.

"Yeah, that's right, and I don't want some piss poor half-assed job. I know you can do it real quick." I respond insolently as always.

Sensui blinks now, the most surprised I've ever seen him.

Score!

Sensui's still not making a move though. What's he waiting for? Maybe he's having second thoughts about killing me.

"Well, what are you waiting for, your balls to drop?"

At least my sarcasm is still fine.

"No, its not fear. I just want to savor your fall." Sensui replies.

I throw out another smart ass comment and power up, then go at him again.

And yes, I do know that I'm about to get my ass kicked.

* * *

Okay, my face is currently doing a face to face meeting with the ground. But at least I managed to kick Sensui to do some damage. I wipe off the spit that must have fallen out of my mouth. At least I haven't lost any teeth.

I know I'm close now. If I can damage him, then Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama can finish him.

I really don't want to have to rely on them, but I've got no choice.

Strangely enough, a thought drifts into my head. One day, when Keiko was trying to teach my history, I heard the term necessary sacrifice. I suppose that fits here. My death is a necessary sacrifice to save billions of others.

I'm not one of those heroes that goes around looking to save the day, but I do want to see this world alive, if only for my friends.

The thought about necessary sacrifice and friends leads me to Keiko, who is central to that memory and my life in general.

I can almost see her furious face when she realizes what I've done. No, not furious. Sad.

I hate it when she's sad. Couldn't stand it when I first died, can't stand it now.

But I can't think about that anymore.

"Well Yusuke, I hope you've found peace." Sensui says, his words and tone final.

Looks like this is the end.

Kind of fits, I suppose, being done in by another Spirit Detective.

But just before Sensui can reach me, I see Itsuke's ghost suddenly scream and fall apart, and Hiei, Kurama, Sea Man, and Kuwabara come pouring out.

Yes! Kuwabara learned to harness his power. Now I know I made the right call.

"Urameshi, get out of the way!" Kuwabara calls out desperately.

A bit too late for that. I just smirk at him a little wider, and then I feel it.

Sensui's fingers just went through my chest.

I can feel myself falling, with a lot of blood pouring out my chest. Sensui got me right in my heart.

As I hit the floor, I can think of two things. First off, how did he know that this is exactly how I thought Kuwabara died?

Secondly, why the hell am I not a ghost yet? Last time, I didn't even feel myself die!

But I can feel my friends powering up, hitting new heights.

At least I know I made the right call. I did what was necessary.

I just really hope that when I meet up with everyone on the other side, they can forgive me for this, and not try to re-kill me.

Hopefully.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading my first work in the Yu Yu Hakusho fandom and please review!


End file.
